


Staying with you… No matter what?

by Madeleintjuh14



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Gay Tony Stark, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Tony, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleintjuh14/pseuds/Madeleintjuh14
Summary: Tony knows he won’t ever find his true love. Even if Pepper and Rhodey know for sure that he would find him. Yeah when the time is right but Tony doesn’t fully believe in that. That is till he met Steves best friend Bucky Barnes. He doesn’t know what that guy does to him which makes Tony think of him. But Barnes has a secret… one which could change Tonys opinion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious what you guys are thinking of this start of the fic. 
> 
> I'm not 100% which eye color the guy at the end needed to have. some pics say blue eyes and some say gray. well I like blue better so that's why I did it xD

‘Get out of that lab Tones!’ Rhodey shouts towards Tony since he is a couple of days in lockdown in his lab. ‘You have no idea how long Pepper already is nagging me about it that you don’t take your responsibilities because you’re locked up here.’

‘She needs to know by now how I am doesn’t she.’

‘Tones let me in… please… You know you can always talk to me don’t you?’ Rhodey sighs since he is met with silence. ‘I don’t want to override the system to get inside while you don’t want me inside but you know I can Tones… so… please let me inside on your own.’

‘Promise…. Promise me that Pepper isn’t near you to shout at me…’ Rhodey hears softly at the other side of the door.

‘I promise she isn’t here Tony and if you don’t want me to tell her that I have been with you that’s fine too.’ Rhodey looks at the door and suddenly hears a soft click. The door opens and Tony stands there filthy of working on machinery.

‘Pepper would kill you if she saw you like this when she would get you for a meeting.’ Rhodey hugs his best friend. Not caring that dis own clothes would be filthy too. He knew when Tony could use a hug even when the guy said to never want one. ‘Show me what you are working on.’  
Tony immediately smiles at Rhodey. Glad that he isn’t going to get questioned about why he locked himself up and is grateful for that. Rhodey always knew what to say or do to him to help him with his “moods”. Tony closed the door quickly and walked further into his lab. ‘You know that my dad was trying to get a car flying?’

‘Yes? And that worked for a few seconds and then no one ever worked on that project’.

‘Well I was looking over those plans and maybe it can work. I don’t have the full details yet but maybe if we could combine his plans with how hovercrafts work…’ Tony grabbed his laptop and showed Rhodey some shards. Not that Rhodey fully knew what it was about but he didn’t mind it. It was always good to see Tony in his element even when it was sometimes too much.

‘Hey, do you maybe want to grab a burger… its almost 10 pm so I know for sure that there aren’t people over at your favorite burger place.’

‘I know what you are trying to do here Rhodes….’

‘And is it working?’ Rhodey looks at Tony smirking. He knows he has won when Tony sighs.

‘Fine! I’m going out with you because you want a burger at 10 pm while every normal person would eat that way sooner. And I’m a nice friend to join you so you don’t have to go alone. That’s why I’m going with you not because I would want one too…’

Rhodey chuckles. ‘Off course you’re doing it for me and not for you Tony.’

Tony pouted as he watched his best friend chuckle. ‘You’re making me change before we’re going don’t you?’

Rhodey looks him up and down. ‘I’ll make a deal with you. If you clean your face and hands and put on a coat you don’t put off I’m taking you with me while you’re wearing those filthy clothes.’

‘You hurt me James Rupert Rhodes.’

‘If you don’t hurry up Anthony Edward Stark then the burger place is closed for today and then you don’t have your favorite burger.’

‘You hate me,’ Tony pouted but walks towards the sink to clean his face and hands so he could go with Rhodey.

 

**\- Ten minutes later at the burger place -**

 

‘Sit down and I order us a couple of burgers. I’m sure they know your favorite.’ Rhodey says as he walks to the counter.

‘Love you Rhodey.’ Tony smiles and walks towards a secluded corner to sit there with his best friend.

‘I’m sure you do now,’ Rhodey laughs and orders their burgers. Technically only Tonys burgers.

Tony watched his best friend as he waited for the burgers. He knew Rhodey took him out not only to eat and drink something but to talk too. He knew that and even if he wasn’t ready he knows that he needed to talk about it to someone. Knowing Rhodey and Pepper they wanted the best for him and will help him with everything even though he sometimes wanted to do things alone or be alone for a little while. Even if he will worry the two of them. He’s lucky to have them both in his life.

‘One Tony Stark menu,’ Rhodey says as he lays the tray in front of Tony on the table and sits down across him.

Tony looked up and sees the tray full with his favorite burger and favorite drink. He really is blessed with a best friend like Rhodey.

‘Eat up Tones or the burgers will get cold,’ Rhodey smiles towards him. ‘And you know I will only eat one of these burgers you like so much.’

’There is extra ketchup in them right?’ ‘Yes there are extra ketchup on them. You know I know your favorites too.’

Tony smiles a bit shy and grabs than a burger. Rhodey watches his best friend eat the burgers. He knows that he better not ask right away what’s wrong with Tony. Let him eat first in piece then slowly asking what’s wrong. That’s the best method.

’Stop looking at me like that Rhodey! I know you want to ask me what’s wrong so do it.’ Tony says after a couple of minutes.

‘Do I really need to ask you while you know I want to know it?’ Rhodey asks him back. ‘But fine have it your way: Tones… what’s wrong?’

‘See that wasn’t that hard.’ Tony smirks as he finishes his burger and grabs another one. ‘But about what’s wrong with me? Hmm… I don’t know? I have everything don’t I? So why should there be anything wrong?’

‘Tones, you know that ain’t true and don’t tell me you can otherwise buy it since that isn’t the case.’ Rhodey starts. ‘And I know what questions the journalists are asking you. It wouldn’t surprise me if that is one of the reasons why you have locked yourself up.’

‘Okay, yes. They ask about who will eventually take over from me or if I have already found someone and questions like that. But why would that bother me? They ask it all the time.’

‘Because secretly you would love to have someone in your life. Not as a friend like me or Pepper but someone you could love.’

Damnit! Why was Rhodey always right? He really knew him too well. Maybe even better than he knows himself. But what can he do about that? Nothing.

‘I know you don’t want to hear it. But it’s understandable Tones.’ Rhodey says softly as he watches his best friend eat his burger. That is till he suddenly stops in mid bite. Rhodey turns around to see where he is looking to and noticed a guy walking in the burger place and walks to the counter. Rhodey wasn’t sure if he had seen the guy before. If he did he surely would recognize the half-long brown hair with the blue eyes the guy has.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Tones? Earth to Tones? Are you with me?’ Rhodey waves his hand in front of his best friends face. ‘If you won’t quit staring to the guy I will walk right up tp him and ask him his name and phone number so you could call him afterwards.’

 

‘Wait what?’ Tony blinks as he noticed his best friend say something but then he noticed what he really said. ‘No… then he would know I’m interested in him…’

 

‘Oh are you now? Rhodey smirks. ‘I really hadn’t guessed that.’

 

‘Rhodey!’ Tony pouted but couldn’t help looking past his best friend towards the handsome guy by the counter.

 

‘Love at first sight?’ Rhodey asks with a smirk.

 

‘No. It’s not like that. Certainly not like that.’

 

‘Oh so you wouldn’t mind it if I do this?’ Rhodey asks as he sits more to the left. Blocking the view Tony has of the handsome stranger. Tony couldn’t help the low whine he produced. That guy was looking too good for his own good. And Tony couldn’t help that he wanted to keep watching the guy.

 

‘See I was right! You like the guy cause you want to keep seeing him,’ Rhodey says with a big smile and sits back so Tony could look again.

 

’So what if I maybe like seeing the guy? It doesn’t mean I’m immediately in love with him.’

 

‘Oh really? Are you sure you don’t want me to ask his name and number?’

 

‘Yes, I’m sure… or maybe… I’m not…’

 

Rhodey looked behind him towards the guy. He noticed that the guy paid for his order and left. Rhodey doesn’t need to look towards his best friend to know he is pouting right now. So he stands up and walks to the counter. Tony watched with big eyes how his best friend leaves their table. Is he really going to do what he think he does? Oh! Yes he does. Rhodey is talking to the girl behind the counter. So now he only needs to wait patiently to notice if Rhodey could find out something about the guy. He certainly hopes so…

But when Rhodey walks back his face falls. He could notice at the look on his best friends face that it didn’t work out… not like how he would have wanted it to work out.

 

‘Sorry Tones, it was his first time here so she couldn’t tell anything about the guy.’ Rhodey says apologetically. ’But she promised to tell us next time if he came here again.’

 

‘At least it’s something.’ Tony replies softly. Why did he had high hopes for it? Wasn’t his love life doomed to fail for ever? 

 

‘I’m sure we will find him again if he is destined to be your lover Tones.’ Rhodey sits down again and lays his hand on Tonys. ‘Have a little faith.’

 

‘Good thing you said a little since I can’t promise more.’

 

‘Are you done with eating? We can go right away since I paid already for the food.’

 

‘I’m lucky to have you Rhodey.’

 

‘Yes you are and for the record you treat me next time.’ Rhodey smirks. ‘Otherwise I won’t help anymore to help you find your mystery man.’

 

Tony pouted. ‘But where else are you my best friend for? It’s to help me when in need right? Well I’m in need to find that guy.’

 

‘I’ll tell Pepper to help you since she’s your friend and assistant.’ Rhodey teased.

 

‘Rhodeyyyyyyyyyy. You know I need you for that… Only youuuuuuuu.’

 

‘I doubt you only need me but fine I’ll help you. But I think we need to leave this place so the girl behind the counter can close the place for tonight.’

 

Tony quickly finishes the food and look towards Rhodey with a smile. Together they leave the burger place and back to Tony’s.

 

**\- At Tony’s place -**

 

‘You better not stay up all night searching for the guy Tones. I’m gonna instruct Friday that she needs to stop you from doing it and send you to bed. Pepper needs you in the morning so you better go to bed and leave the searching for your mystery man to me tomorrow okay?’ Rhodey asks as he looks at Tony.

 

‘Okay. I try not to be awake all night to look for him mom.’

 

‘Tones, you know you will get hell from Pepper if you fall asleep during the meetings tomorrow. I’m trying to protect you from it.’

 

‘And that’s why I love you Rhodey. You always want the best for me while I probably sometimes don’t even deserve it.’

 

‘You do but you don’t want to see it that way. I’m going home now Tones. You’ll take care of yourself right? And if I find something out about the guy I’ll call.’

 

‘Thanks Rhodey.’ Tony smiles as he sees his best friend leave. He waits for a few moments to be sure Rhodey is away before he calls for Friday.

 

‘Sir? Colonel Rhodes said you better not search all night…’ Friday replied to him.

 

‘Thats right Friday. But did he say anything about you searching every database for any clues about the guy I’m trying to find?’

 

‘I guess he didn’t sir.’

 

‘So could you please try to look for the guy with this description.’ Tony says and he grabs a tablet and types the description of the guy on it.

 

‘Yes sir. Will you be sleeping then?’ Friday asks.

 

‘I try. I’m not promising anything.’ Tony replies and smiles. Hopefully in the morning he will know who that guy was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who thinks he really will go to bed and sleep?
> 
> To be honest. I even doubt he will sleep the whole night.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Early in the morning -**

 

‘Friday! Tell me what you found!’ Tony ask his A.I. as he gets out of bed.

 

‘Sir, I would love to tell you but I think Colonel Rhodes prefers you out of bed first… If not for you to have some breakfast.’

 

‘For who are you working Friday?’ Tony replies a bit annoyed.

 

‘For you sir.’

 

‘Then you need to mainly listen to me instead of my friends.’

 

‘Yes, sir. I send you the information immediately.’

 

Tony smiles happily as he walks towards a screen where the information is on. He frowns a bit. So many people have half-long brown hair with blue eyes. This is still too much people then he would have hoped there were.

 

‘Friday, do you have from every single one a picture from somewhere so I can match more with what I saw?’

 

‘Yes sir. It only will take a while.’

 

‘Okay then tell me when it’s finished. I’ll be a good boy meanwhile and change and have breakfast.’

 

‘Yes sir. I will let you know.’

 

‘Thanks Friday.’ Tony couldn’t help smiling as he changed into a nice suit. He knows he has to work soon otherwise Pepper would get him. But he hopes Friday could find him. Find his mystery guy. The handsome guy from the burger place.

 

’Sir, you’re staring into space in mid change.’

 

Tonys blinks. ‘Oh. Sorry Friday. Thanks for telling me.’ He changes quickly further and walks to the kitchen once he is done. Once in the kitchen he starts to make breakfast for himself. Just some eggs and bacon. He could manage that right? In the hope he doesn’t think too much at the mystery man. Or that Friday will distract him with photos of all those guys to determine who the guy really is. With names only names it would be difficult.

 

’Sir, I found for almost every name a picture. Where should I send it to?’ Friday asks when Tony just finishes his last bite. 

 

‘Put it on the screen next to me.’ Tony replies and looks immediately towards it. Tony looks through all the picture. Some are too small to be his guy… some are way too big… too thin… too fat… too ugly.. There are so many guys and yet he can’t find his one. Is it really that bad? Okay he saw him from a distance but still he knows how he felt that moment that he saw him. So he needs to know it too from a picture.

 

Okay so finally he has five candidates who can be his mystery guy. He only needs to find out which one it is. But how? Then again there could be six candidates… Only the sixth one isn’t fully clear in the picture.

 

‘Sir, Colonel Rhodes is here for you. He has news about who you are looking for.’ Friday suddenly tells him.

 

‘Let him in… let him in…’ Tony replies back and wonders what his best friends has found out. Probably less than what Friday has found. How else could he have find out more in only one night?

 

Rhodey walks towards his best friend and looks around. Did he eat? Did he sleep? He certainly hopes so otherwise he wouldn’t give him the news he has.

‘And Tones, did you sleep enough and at least eat breakfast before you started your search?’

 

’Friday started it for me and I have already six potential candidates.’

 

‘Thats good. Did you eat too already?’ He asks as he walks to the screen with potential candidates.

 

‘Yes mom as you can see around me I have used my kitchen.’ Tony rolls with his eyes.

 

Rhodey laughs. ‘Are you sure about mom and not dad Tones?’

 

’Rhodey! If you have news about my mystery man you better tell me and not let me more in suspense.’

 

‘Okay, okay.’ Rhodey says as he looks on the screen. ’Nice work by the way. You came certainly close.’

 

‘Thanks Rhodey. I’ll doubt you came closer than I did.’

 

‘Unfortunately for your ego I’m closer. I know his name.’

 

Tony looks with big eyes towards him. ‘How? How could you find out so quickly who that guy was?’

 

Rhodey opened a picture. He noticed the guy wasn’t fully visible for it. ‘Because I met his best friend before I got here and he told him who it probably was.’

 

‘You what?! You have met his best friend already? But not him? Who is his best friend Rhodey? Who? Do I know him? Please tell me that I know him so I have a connection with him.’

 

‘You do Tones. You know his best friend.’ Rhodey says as he turns the screen to him so Tony could read the name on the screen.

 

‘James Barnes…’ Tony frowns. The name sounded familiar but he didn’t know from here.

 

‘Bucky.’ Was all what Rhodey says back.

 

‘Wait! This is the best friend from Steve?! Are you kidding me?’

 

‘No Tony, I’m not kidding. Steve told me that Bucky had bought some burgers for them both yesterday evening.’

 

‘So my mystery guy is probably Bucky Barnes?’ Tony says it out loud for himself to let it sink in.

 

‘Yes,’

 

Tony sighs relieved. He found out who he was. So his next move is try and find a way to talk to him. That was going to be his next mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony has a name... But what shall he do to make Bucky his?


	4. Chapter 4

‘Can’t we ask Steve to bring the guy with him once he gets over?’ Tony asks as he thinks of a way to meet Bucky.

 

‘And then what? You going straight to the guy and ask him things?’ Rhodey frowns. ‘You’ll scare the guy off.’

 

‘I’m not scary Rhodey!’ Tony pouted.

 

‘You will with what you’re gonna do.’

 

‘But Rhodey….’ Tony pouts.

 

’No. If you want him in your life then you have to do it yourself and earn it.’

 

‘You’ll help me right?’ Tony looks at his best friend with big puppy eyes.

 

’Tony…’ Rhodey looks at him and immediately looks away. ’Stop that! Stop making those eyes. You’re a grown-up not a 5 year old.’

 

‘Okay… I’m not doing it anymore.’ Tony replies but keeps looking Rhodey’s way with big puppy eyes.

 

Rhodey doubts. Is he gonna turn around or not? He slowly turns towards Tony but immediately regrets it. ‘I knew it!’

 

‘Rhodey…. My bestest friend in the whole universe…’ Tony starts the moment he sees Rhodey look at him.

 

‘You’re pure evil Tones,’ Rhodey murmurs which made Tony cheer. Tony knew he won now. Rhodey was going to help him!

 

’So we need a plan so I can meet him.’

 

‘Patience. Who knows what Steve is doing in the mean time.’

 

Tony looks with big eyes towards Rhodey. ‘He doesn’t know that I like his best friend does he?’

 

‘I haven’t told him anything.’

 

‘Good I don’t want to come over as desperate.’

 

Rhodey rolls his eyes. ’Sure you won’t.’

 

**\- At Steve’s place -**

 

‘What do mean your friends saw me?’ Bucky asks confused. ‘Were there people in that burger place?’

 

Steve laughs. ’Buck, we’re you really that focused on getting our burgers that you haven’t see people at the place.’

 

‘I guess not.’ Bucky scratches the back of his head. ‘Eh… you know what to blame.’

 

‘It’s okay Bucky.’ Steve chuckles. ‘You can’t help to sometimes have a focus.’

 

Bucky puts his arm down but suddenly it slams hard down on his own knee. ‘Damnit!’ He shouts and curses then.

 

‘Buck? Everything okay?’ Steve asks immediately worried. ‘That wasn’t what you wanted to do was it?’

 

‘No… I don’t know why my arm misbehaves like this.’ Bucky sighs and strokes with his flesh hand over his hurt knee.

 

‘Has it happened before?’ Steve asks worried as he glances to Bucky’s arm.

 

‘No.,’ Bucky says quickly. But as he sees the look on Steve’s face he knows he better not lie. ‘Yes…’

 

‘Someone better look at it Bucky. You could hurt someone unintentionally if it continues like this.’

 

’T’Challa and Shuri don’t have time,’ Bucky says with a sigh. ‘I have already checked in with them. They are busy with repairing things in Wakanda. Off course when it’s too worse they can look at it but for now they can’t.’ 

 

Steve thinks as he listens to Bucky and suddenly smiles at an idea. ‘What if I know someone else would could look at your arm and repair it for you?’

 

‘Steve… I’m not sure… You know how I feel about my arm…’ Bucky says worried. ‘You know how much people already have done to it and most of the time is wasn’t even a good thing to it.’

 

‘What if I can vow for the guy that he would only repair it?’ Steve lays a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. ‘I’ll even stay with you if necessary.’

 

‘Really Stevie? You would do that for me?’ Bucky asks sheepishly.

 

‘Off course. I can understand that it’s difficult to trust others with a part of yourself,’ Steve says reassuring. ‘So when you are ready to try it you just have to tell me and I’ll arrange it.’

 

‘Well… I think you better arrange it as soon as possible…’ Bucky says as he looks at his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

 

‘Tony, do you have time to check on something? I need your mechanic skills for it,’ Steve asks through the phone.

 

‘I would love to say yes but Pepper forced me into a board meeting but I think I have time after that,’ Tony replies as he rolls his eyes. ’Something you can’t fix cap?’

 

‘Only you can look at it and fix it. But if you could help my best friend with his problem that would be great.’

 

‘Best friend…’ Tony replies and looks with big eyes too Rhodey.

 

‘Tony keep talking or Captain Rogers will know what’s wrong.’ Rhodey says as he pokes his best friend.

 

Tony squeaks. ‘Eh.. sorry about that but yes I can look at his problem after the board meeting.’ ‘Even if I want to skip it now.’ He whispers.

 

‘You know you can’t Tones.’ Rhodey replies because of the last part and Tony nods.

 

‘I’ll call you when the meeting is finished so you two can come over and I’ll look at the problem.’ Tony tells Steve.

 

‘Thanks Tony we both will be grateful if you could fix the problem.’ Steve replies. ‘We’ll wait for you call.’

 

‘Probably in a couple of hours,’ Tony replies back even if he wanted to say that Bucky could come over right this minute. ’See you guys later.’

 

‘You better head over there so you will be on time Tones,’ Rhodey says and lays then a hand on his shoulder. ‘You did well Tones and you will do great at the board meeting and afterwards with Steve and Bucky.’

 

Tony nods even if he isn’t fully sure about doing well when meeting Bucky. 

Rhodey rests his hand on Tony’s shoulder. ‘I have faith in you that you can do it Tones. Otherwise just call or send me a message okay?’

 

‘Thanks Rhodey,’ Tony smiles and walks to the door with him.

 

‘Thats where friends are for Tones.’

 

‘I’m lucky to have to Honeybear.’ Tony looks to Rhodey still smiling.

 

‘I know you are.’ Rhodey laughs and gives him a quick hug. ‘And now to the board meeting and no delaying.’

 

Tony pouts but goes to the board meeting.

 

**\- At Steve’s place -**

 

‘So… does he want to help me?’ Bucky asks.

 

‘Yes, he has a board meeting now but will call us once he is ready for your problem.’ Steve says.

 

‘My problem? You didn’t want to tell him that he needed to check my arm did you?’

 

‘Hey, he doesn’t know you and I didn’t want him to ask a lot of questions about it. So he will see it when we are there.’

 

‘He… can’t do it here?’ Bucky pouts.

 

‘No, offcourse not. He has all his equipment there,’ Steve says but chuckles then. ‘Are you afraid to go to him Buck?’

 

‘What? No! Offcourse not!’ Bucky immediately replies. ‘Well not when you go with me…’

 

‘I know it can be scary to go into a kind of lab with all that happened with Hydra but Tony isn’t Hydra. Even if he can have a big ego he won’t deliberately hurt you without reason.’

 

Bucky smiles softly. He is not fully convinced but will give the guy a chance. But only when Steve is with him. If something bad happens Steve can help him.

 

Steve ruffles through his hair. ’Stop thinking Bucky, we’re going to go for a run in the meantime.’

 

‘So I can kick your ass again?’ Bucky smirks. ‘We both know who is the fastest of us both.’

 

‘And you think you are since you won just one time?’ Steve smirks back. ‘You’re so on!’

 

Bucky laughs and dashes to the front door.

 

‘That’s a false start if you count it from here Buck!’ Steve dashes after him.


	6. Chapter 6

**\- At Tony’s workshop -**

 

Tony paces around. He called Steve a half an hour ago and still they aren’t here… Tony can’t wait to properly meet Bucky. He is curious what his problem is too. Since only he could help him… well thats why he is now in his workshop. Just a guess with what Steve probably asked him. He doubt it would be something else.

 

‘Sir, Captain Roger and Sergeant Barnes are at the front door,’ Friday tells him.

 

’Send them over here Friday.’

 

‘Yes sir.’

 

Tony paces around again. How could he keep himself calm when the handsome guy from the burger place can be any second here? It’s a good thing he only wears jeans and a black tank top now he’s getting warm because of the pacing and thinking of Bucky.

 

Suddenly he hears someone tapping on the glass. He looks up and sees Steve on the other side with Bucky… Bucky… Damn does that guy wanted to kill him? He looked hot in those leather pants of his and V-neck shirt. Not to mention the leather jacket he wears too…

‘Come in.. come in…’ He says quickly hopefully they didn’t notice him checking Bucky out.

 

Steve walks in with Bucky after him. Bucky is a little hesitant but still walks in with his gaze on Tony. Is he going to help him with his arm? He can’t complain with how the guy looks like. Since he certainly looks good in that tank top. Okay he needs to stop thinking like that if he wants the guy to help him without a problem.

 

‘Tony, this is my best friend Bucky… Bucky, this is Tony. If he can’t help you then I don’t know who can help you as soon as possible.’

 

‘Nice to meet you,’ Tony and Bucky says it at the same time. Both immediately smiles a bit shy towards the other even if they don’t want to show it.

 

‘Sit down Bucky and tell him your problem.’ Steve says and gestures towards the chair close to Tony.

 

Bucky nods and sits down. He bites his lip for a moment and put then his glove of his left hand. He then puts off his leather jacket to show Tony he has a full metal left arm.

 

Tony looks with big eyes to it. Okay he didn’t expect that. But it doesn’t have to be a problem either… right?

 

‘Well… as you can see I have a metal left arm… and the last couple of days it doesn’t function very well anymore.’ Bucky tells Tony. Hopefully Tony wouldn’t mind that he has a metal left arm…

 

‘You want me to look at your arm?’ Tony asks a bit in disbelieve. ‘Want me to open it and look inside to see what’s wrong with it?’

 

‘Yes...’ Bucky replies shy. He knows it’s gonna be strange to let someone look inside of his arm. Especially since it’s gonna feel like someone looks deep inside of him. Not only his arm.

 

‘Okay,’ Tony nods and looks around to see what he needs to use for it. ‘Just tell me when you are ready.’

 

Bucky nods and looks for a moment to Steve. He smiles and lays a hand on Bucky’s right shoulder. ‘You can do it Bucky.’

 

Bucky takes a deep breath and looks at Tony. He is glad Tony gives him the time to prepare himself mentally for it. And to be honest... he doesn’t mind someone tinkering at his arm who looks so good as Tony.

 

Tony looks over to Bucky. He is glad Bucky trusts him with his arm. He is cute when he is shy too. Ow damn... handsome and cute. Bucky is going to be the death of him.

Tony places his equipment on a cart and rolls it towards Bucky same with his chair.

 

Bucky looks at Tony and then to his arm. ‘Okay... I’m ready...’

 

‘One hundred precent sure?’ Tony asks. ‘I prefer to wait now till you’re fully ready than you suddenly panicking when I’m busy with your arm.’

 

Bucky smiles. ‘I’m ready.’

 

‘Okay then I will look where I can open your arm and look inside whats wrong,’ Tony says while watching Bucky. ‘It’s up to you if you want to watch what I’m doing or that you have a conversation with Rogers.’

 

Bucky nods but looks at how Tony is busy with his arm. He tries to keep it as still as possible.

 

‘Can you try to relax a bit Bucky?’ Tony asks. ‘There is tension in your arm which makes it a bit more difficult.’

 

‘Sorry… I was trying not to move my arm.’ Bucky tells him and bites his lip. He doesn’t want to make things harder for Tony and tries to relax his arm.

 

‘Good boy,’ Tony tells him when he noticed Bucky is relaxed without really realizing that he said it.

 

But Bucky hears it and blushes because of it. Steve smirks as he notice Bucky’s cheeks redden. Does Bucky has a crush on Tony? He so needs to ask him or tease him with it.

 

**\- Half an hour later -**

 

‘Can you try and move your arm for me Bucky?’ Tony asks as he closes the panel in his arm.

 

Bucky moves his arm and tries to figure out if the problem is solved.

 

‘I think I solved the problem. Only you can notice if it really gone.’ Tony replies and grabs a cloth to wipe away the sweat on his forehead.

 

‘I don’t notice anything yet,’ Bucky looks at his arm and hand as if he tells it to misbehave if the problem is still there.

 

‘Well if there is still a problem or a new one you can always come over if you want,’ Tony looks at him and wished he could tell him to that he could come over to even if he doesn’t have a problem. Tony would love to see him more than just when his arm has a problem.

 

‘I will,’ Bucky smiles. ‘Thanks Tony. For everything.’

 

‘You’re welcome. It was nice to tinker at something else than my usual projects and your arm is certainly intriguing.’

 

Bucky smiles. He was glad Tony didn’t mind his arm. ‘See you next time Tony.’

 

‘See you next time Bucky.’

 

‘Thanks for helping him Tony. I’m glad you made time for it.’Steve tells Tony.

 

‘You’re welcome Cap. And now out of the workshop so I can work further.’

 

‘Yes sir!’ Steve replies and takes Bucky out of the workshop.

Tony watches them go. Offcourse with his gaze following Bucky.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Chapter 7

 

‘And how did it go?’ Rhodey asks as he walks into Tony’s workshop later that day.

 

Tony didn’t notice his best friend walk in. He was just staring at a screen in front of him.

 

‘I’ll tell Bucky you’re crushing hard on him!’ Rhodey shouts smirking towards Tony.

 

‘Huh? What?’ Tony replies blinking. ‘Where are you talking about?’

 

Rhodey laughs and walks closer towards him. ‘Tell me what you are doing.’

 

‘Just something…’ Tony says softly.

 

‘Something that has to do with a certain super soldier with a metal arm?’ Rhodey replies smirking.

 

‘Maybe,’ Tony says softly with a slight blush on his cheeks.

 

‘For said metal arm? Rhodey continues.

 

Tony whines. ‘Quit teasing Rhodey!’

 

Rhodey laughs. ‘But it’s fun to tease my best friend.’

 

‘It’s not,’ Tony replies back but it makes Rhodey chuckle.

 

‘Okay I stop teasing,’ Rhodey replies back. ‘Just tell me what you were doing.’

 

‘Just looking at the inside the metal arm,’ Tony replies. ‘See if I can make it function better.’

 

’The beginning didn’t sound creepy at all.’

 

‘You know I could have had him stay here and look inside his arm instead of this projection I made.’

 

‘I know Tones,’ Rhodey smirks then. ‘Wouldn’t that be lovely to have a handsome soldier here in your workshop.’

 

‘Rhodey!’ Tony pouted. ‘Don’t make it any harder than it is.’

 

‘Sorry. I’ll stop,’ Rhodey tells him but smiles then. ’So tell me how it went.’

 

‘How what went?’

 

‘You and the handsome soldier.’

 

‘Oh… well good. I don’t think he had that much difficult with letting me touch his metal arm.’

 

‘That’s good.’

 

‘Yeah I know isn’t it?’ Tony smiles. ‘I hope we can become friends… preferably more than that.’

 

‘I hope that to Tony. You deserve it.’

 

**\- at Steve’s place -**

 

Steve looks at Bucky with a smirk. ‘Why do you have that stupid smile on your face?’

 

‘Which smile?’ Bucky immediately looks innocent towards his best friend.

 

‘You can’t stop smiling since we got back from Tony.’

 

‘Did I? I didn’t notice.’

 

‘If I didn’t know better I would say you had a crush.’ Steve smirks as he watches his best friend.

 

‘Me a crush?’ Bucky asks as he blinks. ‘I haven’t seen a nice lady today Steve. So how can I suddenly have a crush.’

 

‘You didn’t see a nice lady that is true but you have seen a guy today.’

 

Bucky clears his throat. ‘I don’t know what you are talking about.’

 

‘I’m sure you don’t with your red cheeks,’ Steve smirks and notices Bucky get slightly red cheeks.

 

‘I don’t have them.’

 

‘You did when we were by Tony,’ Steve smiles and lays a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. ‘It’s okay to like the guy Bucky.’

 

‘But I…’ Bucky sighs. ‘Okay… maybe…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which best friend doesn't tease you when they notice you got a crush?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

**\- A couple of days later at Tony’s place -**

 

‘Sir? Sergeant Barnes at the front door and asks access to the building,’ Friday tells Tony just the moment he wanted to go to the lab.

 

‘Sergeant Barnes? I don’t know a sergeant Barnes…’ Tony started to wonder immediately and walks slowly towards the front door.

 

‘Don’t tell him my old rank during the war you stupid thing! Just tell him Bucky stands in front of the damn door!’ Bucky shouts irritated towards the door.

 

‘I’m no stupid thing and if you keep insulting me then I won’t grant you access myself,’ Friday tells him.

 

‘You have no right to do that,’ Bucky shout back.

 

Tony frowns when he is close to the front door and hears the shouting. That voice sounds familiar… sergeant Barnes…. Barnes… Wait a minute! Bucky Barnes! Steve’s best friend!

‘Friday! Let him in!’

 

‘Do I need to let him in if he calls me names?’ Friday asks him.

 

‘Yes, you still need to let him in,’ Tony tells her and stops close to the front door.

 

‘See! He knows me!’ Bucky smirks but mutters: ’Stupid thing for saying the wrong things…’

 

The front door opens and Tony looks at Bucky with a raised eyebrow. ‘Are you complaining about my A.I.?’

 

Bucky looks surprised when he suddenly sees Tony at the other side of the door. ‘Eh… no?’

 

Tony sees Bucky turning a bit red because he was find out.

‘You know I could hear you shouting before I was here.’

 

‘Oh… sorry about that,’ Bucky apologizes. ‘I… I didn’t mean…’

 

’Stupid thing? Was that the most horrible thing you said to it?’ Tony asks amused.

 

Bucky scratches behind his head a bit shy. ‘Yeah?’

 

Tony laughs. ‘And I thought you would curse like hell at it. But if it’s only that then it’s harmless.’

 

‘I could do worse. I just didn’t think that would be wise since it threatened to not letting me in.’

 

‘So you were afraid of an A.I.?’ Tony asks chuckling.

 

‘No!’ Bucky says immediately in his defense. ‘I just didn’t want to keep standing here without the chance to speak to you.’

 

‘Oh…’ Tony replies. Now it was his turn to get a bit red. ‘Sorry if you wanted to talk to me sooner. Pepper kept me into meetings the last couple of days.’

 

‘It’s okay. I know you are a busy man,’ Bucky replies with a smile.

 

‘Want something to drink?’ Tony asks as he slowly walks towards the living room .

 

Bucky follows him immediately. ‘Just some coffee would be great.’

 

‘With out without milk and sugar?’

 

‘Just black.’

 

‘Someone who appreciates just black too. Not seeing that often.’ Tony smiles. ‘Take a seat and I’ll grab the coffee.’

 

Bucky nods and looks around the room before he sits down on the couch. He lives very nice. That’s for sure.

 

Tony walks a couple of minutes later back with two coffee. ’So… tell me the reason why you wanted to speak with me.’

 

Bucky blinks for a moment because of the question. Didn’t expect the guy to be immediately direct.

‘Well… I wanted to tell you that my arm still doesn’t misbehave so I am very grateful that you fixed it.’

 

‘You’re welcome,’ Tony smiles and give Bucky his coffee and sits down across from him. ‘I’ve never seen something like that before so I am grateful in return for letting me fix it. Especially since it’s kinda personal.’

 

‘Yeah…’ Bucky takes a sip of his coffee and looks at Tony. ‘I was kinda nervous to let someone tinker with it who I don’t know… but glad I did now tho. I got to meet you.’

 

‘You’re certainly an interesting guy Bucky,’ Tony says with a smirk as he takes a sip of his coffee. ‘Especially with that arm of yours. But I’m glad to have met you too and not only because of your arm.’

 

‘Not only? What more then?’ Bucky asks smirking. Curious what more it could be.

 

‘You’re Caps best friend. I wondered who could handle him that good to keep close to him for so long.’

 

Bucky laughs. ‘Yeah he is sometimes a pain in the ass but I guess I can be too.’

 

‘So can I,’ Tony laughs too.

 

Bucky smiles shy but asks then: ‘Can I… take you out for coffee or anything like that as a thanks for fixing my arm?’

 

Tony looks at Bucky for a moment. Just two people out for a coffee or like friends… or date? Tony isn’t sure which one Bucky means but how to find out without asking him?

‘Sure. I need to look at my schedule when I have time but I won’t mind to go out for a coffee with you.’

 

’Thanks Tony,’ Bucky smiles and grabs his phone. ‘Could you put your number in my phone so I can call you or send a message for when. You have time.’

 

Tony chuckles and takes Bucky’s phone. ‘You know you could call me right away so I have your number too.’

 

‘You’re right about that,’ Bucky smiles and looks at how Tony puts his phone number in his phone.

Tony gives Bucky his phone back. ‘I’m mostly right.’ He says with a grin.

 

Bucky looks at how Tony has put himself in his phone: your mechanic. Oh… Bucky tries not to blush and hits quickly the call button to distract them both.

 

Tony takes his phone out of his pocket and smiles. ‘Got your number now.’

 

Bucky ends the call and lets Tony put his number into his phone. Does he want to know how he put Bucky in there? If he called himself his mechanic…

 

Tony glances up too Bucky after adding him in his phone. ‘You’re curious what I have called you in my phone don’t you?’

 

‘Yes I am.’ Bucky says and looks curious towards him.

 

‘I guess you will find out when we are going on our date… Ehh.. I mean coffee-date.’

 

‘Oh… yeah… I guess I will see it then if you let me,’ Bucky says and nods. Date? Did Tony wanted it to be a date… of just a coffee-date?

 

‘Yes, I’ll show it to you then,’ Tony smiles towards him. ‘Unfortunately I need to go now. I have in half an hour another meeting.’

 

‘Okay… I understand,’ Bucky finishes his cup of coffee. ‘You will call me when you have time right?’

 

‘Yes, I will call you after the meeting. That’s the safest way to know that nothing is in the way for our coffee.’ Tony says and nods.

 

Both guys stand and walks back towards the front door.

 

‘ I’m glad you came over Bucky,’

 

‘So do I Tony. Hope to see you soon,’ Bucky smiles.

 

‘Hope to see you soon Bucky,’ Tony smiles and watches Bucky go.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**-During a board meeting -**

 

‘Tony!’ Pepper says sternly to him.

 

Tony blinks and looks towards her. ’Yes, Miss Potts?’

 

‘Thanks for being here again mister Stark.’

 

‘Sorry miss Potts. I’m trying not to get distracted again,’ Tony tells her apollogeticly.

 

‘Would you be so kind then to look at the papers in front of you and tell me if we can make it in time please,’ Pepper asks nicely but still stern.

 

Tony looks quickly over to the papers. He reads through them and starts to think. Will he be able to do some of the things on the paper himself? He probably could but… how much time will he have for Bucky then? That is a tough question because he prefers both.

 

‘Mister Stark? Your conclusion?’ Pepper ask when Tony kept silent.

 

‘I think everything will be ready in two weeks,’ Tony replies then. ‘That will make it on time and we have even a few days left in case we have a delay.’

 

‘Thank you sir. Shall I make everything ready then?’

 

‘That would be great miss Potts.’ Tony smiles. ‘Is that everything we needed to discus today?’

 

‘Yes, we have discussed everything we needed today mister Stark.’

 

‘Well then I like to close this meeting then,’ Tony says and stands up.

 

‘Could I talk to you in private mister Stark?’ Pepper asks before he could go.

 

Tony sighs inwardly. He wanted to make a plan for himself to do what he has to do and for going out for a coffee with Bucky. ‘Off course miss Potts.’

 

Pepper waits till everyone is out of the room before she walks over to Tony. He doesn’t want to know what the subject is even if he could guess it. He was distracted during the meeting and she obviously wants to know.

 

‘I’m sorry Pepper. I try not to be distracted again.’ Tony starts.

 

‘Tony… where were you with your thoughts?’ She asks.

 

‘Well… someone asked me to go out for a coffee…’

 

‘…so you started to wonder when? Or did you think of that person?’

 

Tony blushes softly. ‘Both…’

 

‘Tell me.’ Pepper walks closer towards him. ‘You know I want you happy Tony. I try not to be in the way of that.’

 

‘I… met someone Pep… and… I would love to find out where it will go…’ he confesses to her. ‘I don’t know what he thinks about me but at least we will go out for a coffee. That is a start right?’

 

Pepper smiles. ‘Who is it?’

 

‘Caps best friend. Bucky Barnes.’

 

‘Caps best friend…’ Pepper smiles. ‘Wouldn’t have guessed you would like something associated with him.’

 

‘I didn’t know that when I first saw him. Ask Rhodey he was with me then.’

 

‘Go out with him tomorrow Tony and start on your tasks the day after.’

 

‘Who are you and what did you do to my Pepper?’ He asks with narrow eyes towards her.

 

She laughs. ‘Only because I tell you to start working later you’re wondering what’s wrong with me.’

 

‘Maybe I do. Normally I need to start right away.’

 

‘Enjoy finding out what Bucky feels for you Tony. You deserve your happiness with someone else.’

 

Tony smiles. ‘Thanks Pepper. I know I can always count on you.’

 

‘Off course. Thats why I mostly run Stark Industries instead of you.’

 

‘Because I allow you to.’

 

‘Because you need someone else to take most things off your hands.’

 

‘Fair point,’ Tony says smirking. ‘I’m sometimes way too busy with side projects.’

 

‘What are you waiting for? Go arrange that coffee date,’ Pepper smiles and pushes him to the door.

 

“Have I ever told you that you are the best Pep?’ Tony asks as he looks back to her.

 

‘Yes, but I won’t mind hearing it more often,’ she pushes him out of the door. ‘You better enjoy it otherwise you are going to work more on the project.’

 

‘Yes ma’am,’ Tony smiles and walks away with a grin on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**\- At Steve’s place -**

 

Bucky is pacing around. He can’t wait till he got a message or call from Tony.He doesn’t want to wait alone either so Steve is at the moment screwed to be around him.

 

‘Bucky! Please would you quit the pacing. I can’t concentrate with you.’ Steve looks up to him from his drawing.

 

‘But Stevieeeeee….’ Bucky looks at his best friend with a pout.

 

‘You really like Tony don’t you?’ Steve asks and smirks as he sees that Bucky gets a bit red. ‘Do you have already feelings for the guy?’

 

’Steve! How can I already have feelings for someone I just met?’

 

‘Well with your reactions on what I say it looks like that punk.’

 

‘Get that smirk of your face jerk.’

 

Steve laughs. ‘Can’t handle the truth Bucky?’

 

‘I… I… can…’ Bucky sits down defeated. ‘Okay maybe I kinda have feelings for him… He didn’t shy away from my metal arm… Most people are terrified with what it can do with I but he is fascinated by it…’

 

‘He certainly is.’

 

‘But I better not get my hopes up right? I don’t know what he really thinks of me. Me Steve. Not my arm.’

 

‘Well there is only one way of finding out.’

 

Bucky whines. ‘Waiting takes too long and asking him… I don’t know Steve… It is so direct…’

 

‘But the most efficient way.’

 

‘Don’t make me ask him.’ Bucky looks pouting to his best friend.

 

‘You know I won’t make you Bucky. But I do want you happy.’ Steve tells him as he places his sketchbook and pencil to the side.

 

‘I know Stevie. I know you want the best for me,’ Bucky smiles.

 

Steve walks over to his best friend and give him a hug. ‘Do you already know which place you want to go when he calls?’

 

‘I’m not sure…’ Bucky frowns. ’There are way too much places where we can go.’

 

Steve suddenly thinks of something which makes him smirk. What if…

 

‘Okay why are you looking so creepy?’ Bucky asks but gets pushed away by Steve. ‘What do you have in your mind Stevie?’

 

‘It may sound weird but… What if you go to the place where you got our burgers late at night?’

 

Bucky frowns. ‘I wanted to drink something Steve. Not eating something.’

 

‘Bucky trust me. If you go there you don’t have to ask about Tonys feelings because you will see it if he has them.’

 

‘What do you mean?’ Bucky asks confused.

 

‘I met his best friend the day after and he noticed me eating one of the leftover burgers and when I told him you got them the day before he smirked…’

 

‘So your guess is that Tony was there and saw me?’

 

‘Yes and probably wanted to know who that guy was who walked in.’

 

‘Oh…’ Bucky blushes. ‘So there is a chance he likes me back.’

 

‘Exactly.’ Steve lays a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. ’So calm down and wait till he calls.’

 

Bucky looks over to his phone and notices it’s lights up. Is that..? A call? Bucky smiles brightly as he grabs the phone.

 

Steve looks on the screen. ‘Are you really doubting when “your Mechanic” calls which probably is Tony?’

 

Bucky blushes a bit and answers the phone. ‘Hello, with Bucky…’

 

Bucky’s face falls then suddenly. ‘Oh… so you can’t make it today anymore…’

 

‘What?’ Bucky asks smiling then. ‘You have all day tomorrow for me?’

 

Steve smiles as he sees his best friend smiling. He really hopes he can find his happiness now.

 

’So what about at 1? Or do you prefer sooner?’ Bucky asks him. ’11 o ‘ clock is fine too. I’ll come to your place. Since I have an idea where I would like to you. No I won’t tell you right now. You’ll see tomorrow. Thanks Tony. See you tomorrow.’

 

Bucky hangs up and grins towards Steve. ‘I got a DATE! Wait… a coffee date!’

Bucky chuckles happily. He can’t wait till it is tomorrow at 11. He will see Tony again and hopefully he will find out if Tony has feelings for him.


	11. Chapter 11

‘For what did I need to come here early Tones? It’s 9 in the morning…’ Rhodey asks as he walks inside Tonys place.

 

‘Well… I… got…’ Tony bites his lips as he looks to his best friend.

 

Rhodey smirks. ‘Are you trying to say you have a date with Bucky?’

 

Tony pouts. ‘A coffee date.’

 

‘Still a kind of date,’ Rhodey chuckles. ‘But good for you Tony.’

 

‘But I don’t know what to wear Rhodey,’ Tony looks around at a couple of suits he laid down on the couches. ‘I don’t know what to choose.’

 

‘Has he seen you before Tony? So yes in what?’

 

‘I wore a tank-top when he saw me…’

 

‘Isn’t a suit a bit overdressed then? Even for just a coffee date?’

 

Tony pouts. ‘See now why I called you this early.’

 

‘What if you just wear a t-shirt and jeans?’

 

‘That could be an option too…’ Tony didn’t sound sure.

 

‘Come. To the bedroom and change into it.’ Rhodey walks to his best friend and pushes him to his bedroom.

 

**\- Later at Bucky’s place -**

 

‘Stevie….’

 

‘You’re looking fine Bucky. No need to worry,’ Steve chuckles as he looks at his best friend. ‘He has already seen you in a leather jacket and pants so why won’t you wear something like that again?’

 

‘It isn’t too much?’ Bucky bites his lip as he looks at his clothes.

 

‘Bucky, you have just a coffee date. So technically you don’t have to try and impress him.’

 

‘But what if I still want to impress him so earn a real date with him?’

 

‘Then this outfit will help too Bucky. You look good in leather.’

 

‘Are you sure?’ Bucky looks at himself in the mirror.

 

‘One hundred precent Bucky. I won’t let you go while looking like an idiot.’ Steve chuckles.

 

‘Don’t you dare to bring it up!’ Bucky tells him and glares at him.

 

‘Okay I won’t.’ Steve chuckles but looks at the clock. ‘You need to go Bucky if you want to be on time by Tony.’

 

‘Wish me luck. I need it with that stupid A.I. of his,’ Bucky mutters.

 

‘You’ll do fine Bucky,’ Steve reassures.

 

Bucky nods. ‘Okay. I can do this.’ He walks over to the front door but stops suddenly. ‘I can’t…’

 

Bucky wants to turn back around but Steve stops him. ‘Go through the door you punk and go out on a coffee date with Tony so you can get a real date. Am I clear?’

 

Bucky nods. ‘You are. But what if I screw up?’

 

‘You can’t screw up Bucky. You just have to be yourself and if he doesn’t like you being yourself than he isn’t the guy for you.’

 

‘You’re right Stevie…’

 

‘I know,’ Steve chuckles and turns Bucky back to the door. ‘Now get out of here or you’ll chicken out again.’

 

‘I didn’t chicken out.’ Bucky pouts.

 

‘Go punk and enjoy the coffee date.’

 

Bucky takes a deep breath and goes out of the door. Towards Tony and hoping everything will go alright.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony squeaks happily as he hears that Bucky was at the front door.

 

‘Go on your coffee date Tones…’ Rhodey laughs and pushes him towards the door.

 

‘I’ll tell you how it went Rhodeybear don’t worry,’ Tony smiles as he walks to the front door.

 

‘I’ll make sure you tell Tones,’ Rhodey laughs as he watches his best friend open the front door.

 

Tony looks with big eyes towards the guy in front of him. Damn Bucky looks good in all that leather. ‘D-do you want to come in or go on the coffee date right away?’

 

Bucky chuckles because of the stutter. ‘I’ll take you with me right away if that’s okay with you.’

 

Tony nods and walks outside. ‘Where are we going?’

 

‘I’ll keep that a secret,’ Bucky smirks as he looks at Tony. The guy looks good with just a shirt and jeans. Just like a regular guy instead of a rich one.

 

Tony pouts. ‘But I want to know…’

 

‘I still won’t tell Tony. You will find out soon where we are going,’ Bucky smiles. Pouting Tony is cute.

 

‘But…’

 

‘No,’ Bucky laughs. ‘I’m sure you like the place Tony so have patience.’

 

Tony looks around for Bucky’s car but he doesn’t see one. ‘Where’s your car?’

 

Bucky laughs. ‘Who says I’m here with a car?’

 

The moment Bucky showed him two helmets Tony notices the motorcycle across the street. ‘You want me to get on that?’

 

‘Yes,’ Bucky tells him and gives him a helmet. ‘You aren’t telling me that you are afraid do you?’

 

’N-no…’ Tony looks at the helmet. He has never been on one and now he needs to get on one for Bucky…

 

‘We can walk if you don’t want to get on it,’ Bucky tells him to reassure him.

 

‘No… I can handle it…’ Tony says and walks over to Bucky’s motorcycle.

 

Bucky looks at him with a smile. He is glad that Tony wants to try even when he doesn’t have too.

‘You better put the helmet on first Tony.’

 

Tony nods as he stands next to motor and puts on the helmet. Bucky does the same and gets then on his motor.

 

‘So now all I have to do is get on it behind you?’ Tony asks as he watches Bucky.

 

‘Yes and either hold the seat or wrap your arms around my waist,’ Bucky tells him.

 

Tony sits down behind him. So now it’s either hold seat or his waist. He would be stupid to not hold his waist. So with a slight smirk he wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist.

 

‘Are you ready Tony?’ Bucky asks. ‘If so I’ll start the engine.’

 

‘I’m ready.’ Tony replies as he has his arms around Bucky’s waist.

 

‘Okay, here we go,’ Bucky starts the engine and start to drive slowly.

 

Tony looks carefully around him. Okay this isn’t so bad. But then he feels they are speeding up more and Tony couldn’t help to hold Bucky tighter.

 

‘Don’t hold me too tight Tony otherwise I can’t breath anymore,’ Bucky tells him as they drive.

 

‘Sorry…’ Tony holds Bucky not too tight.

 

‘And how is your first time?’

 

‘F-first time?’ Tony blinks as he hears what Bucky’s asking.

 

Bucky laughs when he hears Tony’s reply. ‘First time on a motorcycle Tony.’

 

‘Oh…’ Tony replies sheepishly. ‘It’s good. Fast but good.’

 

‘I can go faster,’ Bucky tells him with a smirk.

 

‘No! No you don’t have too.’

 

Bucky laughs. ‘Don’t worry I’ll be careful. Then again. I can’t go faster since we are almost there.’

 

Tony looks around. Almost there? Does he see things around here he know?

 

Bucky drives to the burger place Steve told him to go. He is curious about Tony’s reaction to it. Unfortunately he can’t see is with him sitting behind him. But he’s sure there will be some way for Tony to make him know that he knows the place.

 

Tony looks with big eyes as he noticed where they were heading. Is he… is he really going to the burger place where he met him? Oh shit… he really is. Tony couldn’t help but hug Bucky. He really is curious how he knows it but he is glad Bucky brought him to it.

 

Bucky smiles as he feels Tony hug him. Tony found out where they were heading now right?

 

‘You really went here?’ Tony asks Bucky when they stop next to the place.

 

Bucky stops the engine and takes of his helmet. ‘Yes I did. Thought you would like it.’

 

‘I… I do…’ Tony tells him. He feels himself blush a bit so he doesn’t take of his helmet yet.

 

Bucky looks behind him and chuckles. ‘Need help with the helmet?’

 

‘No. I can handle it.’ Tony tells him and puts the helmet off. Too bad he needed to let Bucky go for it.

 

‘You’re ready to get off the motorcycle Tony?’ Bucky looks behind him with a smile.

 

‘Oh yes sorry,’ Tony replies and gets off the motorcycle.

 

‘Thanks,’ Bucky gets off and puts a locks his motorcycle. Better make sure no one can steal it right?

 

Tony looks to the burger place. Still surprised that Bucky took them here. Does he have a reason for it? Or was it just coincidence?


	13. Chapter 13

 

Tony looks to the burger place. Still surprised that Bucky took them here. Does he have a reason for it? Or was it just coincidence?

 

‘Shall we head inside?’ Bucky asks him after he put their helmets away.

 

‘Yes,’ Tony smiles and heads to the front door with Bucky.

 

Bucky holds the door open for Tony. ‘You choose where we’re sitting okay?’

 

Tony blushes a bit as he heads inside. ‘Okay I will.’

 

Bucky walks inside after Tony and closes the door behind him. He watches Tony walk. Is he going to the place where he was sitting back then?

 

Tony sits down on the place where he sat last time with Rhodey and watches Bucky walking towards him. Oh what would it have been nice if he had done this too the first time he had seen him.

 

Bucky looks to him. ‘Did you look like that too last time you saw me?’ Bucky smirks as he sees Tony blink from surprise.

 

How did he know? Tony looks with big eyes to him. ‘Eh…’

 

‘Steve told me that he talked with your best friend.’

 

‘So it’s because of Capsicle and Rhodey that we’re here?’

 

‘Thats what I said didn’t I?’ Bucky chuckles and sits down. ‘But did you?’

 

‘Did I what?’ Tony asks pretending not to know what he is asking.

 

‘If you don’t want to tell me that’s okay too.’ Bucky smiles amused and grabs the menu. ‘Do you know what you want?’

 

‘Well it is a coffee date.’ Tony tell him. ‘So I guess coffee.’

 

‘Smartass,’ Bucky shakes his head amused. ‘You’re allowed to take something else too Tony. My treat.’

 

‘So… a black coffee and a hamburger would be okay?’ Tony asks carefully.

 

‘Offcourse,’ Bucky chuckles. ‘I think I’m going for a milkshake.’

 

A waitress walks over to them. She has immediately her gaze on Bucky. ‘What is it going to be?’

 

‘A milkshake for me,’ Bucky tells her politely.

 

‘With much whipped cream and a cherry on top?’ She ask then as she bites the top of the pencil.

 

‘Eh… yes thats fine…’ Bucky looks at her as he wonders if she is going to ask what Tony wants.

 

‘Two straws?’ The waitress ask then with a flirtatious smile.

 

Tony looks not amused towards her and clears his throat. ‘He isn’t alone at this table you know.’

 

The waitress looks for a moment confused as she looks at Tony. ‘What would you want?

 

‘For you to back off with the flirtations and just take our order.’ Tony asks annoyed.

 

‘Forgive him,’ Bucky says then to her. ‘He would like a black coffee and a hamburger.’

 

The waitress looks sweetly towards Bucky again and writes down what he tells her. ‘Coming right up.’

 

Tony growls softly as he sees the waitress go. He certainly didn’t like how she acted. He could get her fired if he wanted too.

 

‘Hey, look at me Tony.’ Bucky looks at Tony as he sees that the other is certainly not amused.

 

Tony looks slowly towards Bucky.

 

‘I’m here with you not with her.’ Bucky tells him with a smile. ‘She can flirt all she want but I’m not sitting here with her and if she gives a second straw you could always try the milkshake with me. How does that sound.’

 

Tony looks surprised to him. Does he really? Does he really mean that? ‘You…. that’s…’ Tony swallows but nods. ‘Okay I’ll try the milkshake too if you have two straws.’

 

Bucky smiles towards him. He is adorable and jealous too. Hmm… that would only mean that Tony likes him right?


End file.
